Invasion of the Mouse Snatchers
Invasion of the Mouse Snatchers is a 1992 Dee Dee and the Man. short directed by Gene Deitch and Luis V rey. Plot Thea Stilton (The Gem Gang) narrates that strange carrots have traveled from outer space to Earth. She wakes up in her rabbit hole and remarks that she is late for work. Her "work" consists of performing routines with Mason Pig (3 Pigs and a Baby), Arthur Pteranodon (Dinosaur Train), and Smurfette (Smurfs the Lost Village). During the first routine, there is a strange pile of glowing carrots in the background, but Bugs ignores them. Taking a plane to the Wild West, Bugs goes through the old "I dare you to step across this line" gag with Arthur. After Arthur falls off the cliff and makes his way back up, he sees a pile of strange carrots along the cactus. Thea then takes a "Grey Hare" bus to meet with Smurfette. They perform the "Rabbit Season, Duck Season" routine and hunters shoot Smurfette. Again the carrots appear, but this time they are shown attacking Smurfette as Thea Stilton leaves for home. The next day, Thea Stilton wakes up and returns to "work", but Mason Pig looks and acts like a "pale stereotype" of his former self. Mason appears poorly-drawn with choppy animation and a voice like a broken record. When he offers Thea a carrot, Thea leaves to find Arthur Pteranodon. Arthur Pteranodon has also fallen victim to the carrots. Thea finds the pale stereotype version of Arthur Pteranodon, who wears a smiley face sticker on his shirt and forever says he doesn't want to hurt him (while moving like a character in a poorly animated 1960s television cartoon), and walks off the cliff himself. When the fake Arthur offers Thea a carrot, Thea then leaves to find Smurfette. Smurfette, who has also fallen victim to the carrots, now flickers in and out of frame, and none of her body parts are well-attached. (At one point, her mouth is done Clutch Cargo style!) She is also strangely friendly to Thea, apologizing for their feud over the years through a human mouth attached to her lips. After Smurfette gets shot by the hunters yet again, she returns, riddled with holes, and offers Thea a carrot. This time Thea accepts the carrot. Thea tries to figure out why the others appear so different. The carrot produces a pale stereotype of Thea Stilton. The impostor attempts to kill the real Thea with an axe and Thea Stilton runs off screaming (but stops to remark "You know something, folks? This is the scariest part of the picture."). The Looney Tunes end theme plays, but Thea interrupts, claiming he must get to the bottom of the mystery. She finds tags on Mason, Arthur, and Smurfette indicating that the impostors were made on the Mutant Deathtron. She collects the now malfunctioning "pods" into a sack marked "pale stereotypes". She's fires them into space, in a sequence with literal-minded depictions of the Milky Way and the Dog Star. Finally, a mouth materializes in a black hole and swallows the imposters. The next day, Thea wakes up and outwits the real Mason, Arthur, and Smurfette who have all come back. After the credits roll, an impostor Amy Rose (Sonic Boom) wearing pants pops out of the Looney Tunes drum, trying to utter the line "That's All Folks!" Thea Stilton then comes in and throws out the impostor, and then drags in the real Amy rose and places her inside the drum. Thea walks off as Amy chuckles and then says her line. Cast * Brad Garrett as Mason Pig/pale stereotype * Demi Lovato as Smurfette/pale stereotype * Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose/pale stereotype * Sarah Edmondson as Thea Stilton/pale stereotype * Colin Murdock as Arthur Pteranodon/pale stereotype Availability (2005) DVD - Space Jam 2-Disc Special Edition (edited; all scenes with Yosemite Sam are deleted due to "time allotment.") (2010) DVD - The Essential Bugs Bunny, Disc 2 (unedited) Category:Male Category:Female Category:Formerly Characters Category:Formerly episode Category:Characters